


The Courtship of Bastila Shan

by TaglarianMythicRites



Series: KOTOR Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First in a Four-Fic Saga, Ignores the Revan novel and TOR, Rewrite of an earlier work of mine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malak may be defeated, but the journey is far from over for Bastila and Revan. Amidst a galaxy only just beginning to recover from nearly a decade or so of war, two Jedi try to find exactly where they fit into all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! Before you dive into the fic, there's a few things you should probably know. This is a rewrite of an earlier fic that I wrote when I was younger. Due to being older and having more experience with writing, I decided it was time to give this tale it's proper due. It was previously posted, along with its two sequels, on FanFiction.net, but as I've purged the account associated with them, they are no longer there. I know there was a pretty big following for this saga, or at least there used to be, so I decided it was time to bring it back, and basically fine tune it to the the best state I could possibly write. 
> 
> That being said, there is a fair amount of things that will be changed from these new rewrites, and their older incarnations. The basic storyline will remain the same, but there will be new additions along the way, along with some things that will be dropped, and others that are new entirely. To fans of the older fics, there is new 'restored content' in these, if you wish to call them that. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy what's to come!

 

  
_**Star Forge System, a.k.a Rakata Prime** _  
_**Three days after destruction of Star Forge by Republic Fleet** _

Silence was the first thing that greeted her. In too many ways, it was a void, into which all sound entered, and never returned. An endless vacuum in which the galaxy, for a brief flicker of a moment, died. And then…it was reborn. Stirring in her sleep, mind still sluggishly shaking off the effects of said sleep, Bastila Shan groaned. Her entire body felt as if it had been through a garbage compactor. _Multiple times._ If there was any better description, it eluded her.

Opening her eyes, the dim glare that seemingly surrounded her was too bright for her unadjusted eyes. All too quickly, the silence she’d awoken to exploded, leaving in its wake a mixture of computer sounds, and the dim hum that accompanied any amount of time spent within the _Ebon Hawk._ Groaning once again, she rolled her head, an action that she instantly regretted. As her head erupted into a sharp pang, her hand instantly flew towards it, her body feeling entirely unlike her own.

Her thoughts all felt as sluggish as her movements did. Memories melted together, forming an incoherent picture that she was powerless to interpret. Or at least, _correctly._ The weeks she had spent underneath Malak…they all formed a dark cloud over her thoughts, blanketing many of the images that continued to spring up. In all too many ways, they felt like some sort of recap from a holodrama, instead of real events.

Events that had happened to **_her._**

It took a few moments to get her bearings. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, body virtually screaming at her in resistance, she pushed on, ignoring the crushing pain in her head. The smell of kolto was still somewhat present in the air, its scent entirely unmistakable to those who had been exposed to it for any stretch of time. How and when she had been exposed to it since the Star Forge…

_Revan…_ If there was anyone who would have insisted upon seeing some kind of medic once they returned to the Republic’s fleet, it would be him. Even after all that had happened, he hadn’t given up on her, even where most others would have. Had it been Master Vrook, or even Carth, she was sure that the end result would have been far different. To have fallen so far…most would have been convinced there would be no going back. The Dark did not relinquish its victims so easily. Revan knew that lesson all too well. To an extent, so now did she.

“Easy now…you look like you’ve been through a fight with a Wookie…and not a happy one at that.” Looking up, words still echoing through her head, Bastila would have managed a small grin, had her body not have been so sluggish. Jolee’s techniques should have been clearly recognizable, given the methods he employed would have generally caused any normal person to reel in shock. Despite their out of the norm nature, most of the techniques he’d picked up in his time on Kashyyyk were entirely effective. And in some cases, even more so than some of the more modern interpretations of them.

“Jolee…” Although the name came off sounding more like a question, Bastila managed to summon a smile to her lips. The older Jedi and herself had rarely seen eye-to-eye on most topics, especially concerning the Jedi, but that hardly meant that there was any kind of animosity between them. He had proven himself to be a valuable ally, and there was little anyone could do to make her forget that.

“Nice to see to see the young whippersnappers onboard the ship didn’t do any permanent damage. They wanted to plug you into every possible device they had. Amateurs. Thinking everything can be solved by plugging someone into a machine like some kind of droid.” The former Jedi answered, his disdain for the Republic medical crew clearly showing. Managing to push herself up into a sitting position, Bastila kept one hand pressed to her head, sharp pangs still continuing their assault. Cutting his complaints short, Jolee took a step closer to her.

“Just take it easy now. The last thing anyone wants right now is something else happening. Not after all we’ve gone through. Especially you in particular.”

“You would think that after all I’ve done, the last thing the Republic would want is to see me walking around unrestricted.”

“Heh, if you’re looking for someone to pin blame on you, you’re looking at the wrong stubborn old man. Because it’s the last thing you’ll get from me.” Shaking his head, Jolee couldn’t help but smile, even despite the exaggerated frustration in his voice. The two of them had their differences when it came to the Order. But that didn’t mean that he was so willing to throw her to wolves that were no doubt awaiting the moment word came that she had awakened. Of that, he was sure that every member of the _Hawk_ ’s crew would no doubt agree.

“Thank you…” Smiling in regards to Jolee’s concern, Bastila gingerly allowed her hand to move away from its place against her head. The entire room still appeared shaky, but considering all that she had been through in the past weeks, she was sure the lingering side-effects would disappear eventually. If not, she was more than willing to let someone look at her. If not the Healers at the Temple, then one of the Republican medics. Someone would have an answer.

If not…there was always Revan. Surely he would have an answer. He always did.

“Revan…is he alright?” She asked, the question no doubt lined with tension as images of their battle aboard the Star Forge instantly shot through her mind. The Dark, it had all felt so…so right in that moment. But in the end, it had taken the one person who had refused to give up on her to break that illusion. The same person that she’d been so intent on killing after he’d refuted her offer atop the Temple on Rakata Prime.

“He’s fine…although I suppose that’s a matter of opinion. Can’t remember the last time I saw someone pacing the ship so damn much. For all I know, he was trying to carve a groove into the ship that would have stranded us here.”

“That sounds just like him…”

“Guess that’s two people who’ve got me figured right.” The instant she heard the familiar voice, Bastila’s head shot up, even despite the pain the action immediately sent rushing through her. Part of her wanted to rush to him, to wrap her arms around him and ensure that she’d never let go. And the other wanted to hide, to shelter herself away so that he might never see any reminder of the person she’d been the last time they’d met. How many times had she warned him about the pull the Dark Side had upon all of them? How hard it was to resist its promises of power, and how it was all but impossible to turn back from it once it took hold of a person?  
How the mighty had fallen.

“Revan…” As she said his name, the man winced. Not physically, but the ripple the name sent off through their bond was instantly detected by her.

“Still gonna take some getting used to hearing that name…” Revan answered, uncrossing his arms as he took a tentative step into the room. For a brief moment, Bastila considered getting back onto her feet, although the way the room was subtly spinning behind both Jolee and Revan persuaded her to remain where she sat. Closing the distance between the two of them slowly, the latter cautiously reached out through their bond, not wanting to push if there was still any kind of resistance between any of them. Feeling none, he came to a stop directly in front of Bastila, eyes never breaking their gaze even for a moment.

Looking back at him, she reached for one of his hands, her own movements likewise cautious and slow. To look at the scene, one would have thought that either of them thought the other to be made out of glass, rather than being the Jedi Knights they were. The moment they made contact, fingertips just barely meeting, the bond that had previously felt empty and cold slowly began to warm. Waiting a beat or so, fingers slipped into one another, entwining a hand, and then its sister. Gazes still locked on one another, the two were in a world all their own.

“Guess that’s my cue to leave. Damn kids. Can’t keep their hands to themselves anymore.” Playfully scuffing at the scene, Jolee turned and walked out of the Medbay, his mumbles echoing throughout the rest of the _Ebon Hawk._ Unable to stop themselves, both Bastila and Revan broke out into smiles, amusement twinkling in their eyes.

* * *

  
The beach was another reminder of war. As she carefully made her way down the loading-ramp of the _Ebon Hawk,_ Bastila could feel the suffering of those scattered across the beach echoing through the Force. How anyone with a connection to the Force could stand to be within the midst of those echoes for long was a mystery to her. Especially given how much suffering all of them had witnessed. There was enough of that to last a lifetime, and then some.

Looking out across the wounded figures, she couldn’t help but feel more than her own share of grief and guilt, mixing together into a feeling that made her chest ache. Her Battle Meditation had been the cause of a fair amount of the pain resonating from the beach, something that was hardly lost on her. And knowing anyone else in the Order, they were more than likely thinking the same exact thing. The Republic’s last hope for the war effort turned against them. It wasn’t going to make for any kind of pleasant meeting with the Masters.

If they even elected to let her get that far…

“How’s it feel to be out in the sun again?” Sensing the way his companion was feeling, Revan looked down at her, attentively watching for any subtle sign of conflict. It didn’t take a Jedi to know that she was feeling some of the same guilt that he himself felt.

“I suppose it should feel better than it does…” Bastila answered, her words leaving no doubt that there was more on her mind. In that regard, Revan hardly needed to reach out through their bond to discover that fact. It was so obvious that it might as well have reached out and thrown something at them. “But that’s not the question you want to ask me, is it?”

“No, it’s not. Guess you know me better than I thought…” The joke was dry, almost entirely devoid of humor even though it had been made with that intent. Coming to a stop, boots half buried in the dry sand, he looked down at her, hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. After all they had been through, talking should have been the easiest thing in the galaxy. And yet, that was the entire problem. What exactly could either of them say to erase the sense of awkwardness that had become all too present.

“Are you alright?” There were a million questions that Revan wanted to ask her, as if each little secret could somehow make things all the better.

“I don’t know.” Echoing the halt, Bastila looked back at him, hand covering a particularly sore part of her arm. Even a substance as valued as Kolto could only do so much for someone who had just barely survived having a limb severed by a lightsaber. There was no denying that the scar would be there for the remainder of her life. Getting used to that single fact alone was depressing. “Do you think I should be?”

“After Malak? No.” Against her better wishes, Bastila flinched at the mention of the man’s former apprentice, the memories now associated with its sound alone enough to elicit that reaction from her. “I’m not sure how I feel.”

“I know the feeling…” Nodding, Revan couldn’t stop a stray ‘burst’ of emotions from beaconing out into their bond, exposing all the pain, confusion, and betrayal that he had nearly drowned in following Malak’s revelation on board the Leviathan. Feeling even just a single shred of that emotion through their bond was enough to draw the other’s attention even further, a hand nervously reaching out and entwining fingers with one another.

“You're not the same person.” She said simply, knowing from Revan’s expression that it needed no further elaboration. “Even the Council cannot deny that.”

“Seems they’ve gotten good at denying a lot of things…”

“Given what the two of us have been through, I’m not sure I have any right to deny that.” Sighing a little, Bastila took a step closer to him, lighting squeezing his hand in the process. “I’m not sure what will become of either of us.”

“I get the feeling the ceremony was just to make it seem like everything was alright…”

“Most likely. No doubt the Republic is not sure what to think of the two of us. Especially given their near defeat due to my Battle Meditation…”

“That wasn’t your fault.” Shaking his head, Revan left no room for any kind of denial in his answer. Looking away, Bastila wanted to say something, anything to push the sheer absoluteness of the statement out of the conversation. The guilt she was carrying, it was enough to break every bone in her body. The pain of every wounded soldier lying around the _Hawk,_ it _**had**_ to be her fault. Her mind wouldn’t accept any differing answer. There was no-one who deserved to feel blame more than herself.

“You truly mean that. Even though I think it’s obvious I feel differently.”

“Without you, we would have lost. Plain and simple.” Reaching up, Revan gently wrapped his arm around her, likewise reaching out through their bond at the same time. Feeling the outreach, Bastila closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. The guilt she felt was still there, but that was unavoidable. The comfort she was feeling now? It made that guilt slip away, if only for a few fleeting moments. In that, it was enough. Sometimes, it was the simple moments that had the greatest effect.

“Can you two just get a room already?” Crossing her arms where she stood, Mission arched a brow, sarcasm drenching her words. Looking back at the teen, both Revan and Bastila couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly, the seriousness of their prior conversation momentarily forgotten. Even despite her young age, Mission had proven herself time and time again across their journey. And there wasn’t a single person in the galaxy that could convince any of them otherwise.

“Think we might be able to requisition one?” Looking back at Bastila, Revan couldn’t stop the mischievous grin that instantly slid into place on his lips.

“…perhaps Mission would be willing to volunteer use of hers…” Bastila answered, meeting Revan’s grin with one of her own, albeit with slight hesitation and rosy cheeks. The way the conversation between herself and her companion had continually changed was somewhat hard to keep up with. Especially given the new direction it had taken now with Mission’s involvement.

“…are you kidding me? _No way._ Not going there. Uh-uh.” Mission answered with a strong shake of her head.

“You’re sure? I think that might be the best course of action.” Barely managing to hold back laughter, Revan stole a glance back at the woman next to him. Catching the faintest of glimpses of a smile on her lips, his own grew slightly.

“Right, just like I’m sure locking yourselves in the refresher was the same thing. Who you trying to kid?” Hand resting on her hip, a perfect accompaniment to her disbelieving expression, Mission didn’t try to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Whatever, go ahead. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you if somebody tries to tell you the same thing.”

“Thanks, Mission.” Revan smiled. At times, it was hard to remember that Mission was far younger than any of them. Even despite that, the Twi’lek they saw before them was a far different person than the one they’d met on Taris. Experience alone showed that better than any clumping of words. “Something up?”

“Master Vandar came by. Said something about how he wanted to talk to you. Official Jedi business or something like that.”

“Alright, thanks for the heads up.”

“No problem.” Nodding, Mission shoved her hands into the pockets of her vest. “That and you might wanna find out what’s going on with the Elders. Heard they were looking for you as well.”

“Wonder what they want…” Pushing a bit of his curiosity aside, Revan gave Bastila’s hand a light squeeze. The Elders weren’t hardly what worried him. Vandar, on the other hand, that was partially a cause for concern. They knew that he’d discovered his true identity now, and paired with what had happened to Bastila, there was no telling what he or what remained of the Council would have to say. Especially if they intended to place any kind of blame squarely on his shoulders.

“Didn’t say. Seem to be happy about the whole Star Forge being destroyed…unless they’re talking about the wreckage…heard they’re still trying to pick all of that up.”

“Given how much there likely is, I don’t blame them.” Bastila added, eying the decaying debris that had already dotted the landscape prior to their arrival. “I’m not sure they’ll be able to salvage anything from the wreckage, if they even wish to.”

“If anything, they’ll want it destroyed even further. They weren’t willing to accept anything else before they let me into the Temple.” Revan answered, the Elders’ words echoing inside his head all the while. It had taken all of his power to convince them to let him into the Temple a second time, and only on the condition that the Star Forge would be destroyed this time. Unlike the last time he’d made that promise, he’d actually managed to accomplish just that. Hopefully they were entirely aware of that line of thinking when they met once more.

If not, there was no telling exactly what it was they wanted.

 


	2. Nightmares

Sleep was becoming something that was increasingly hard to find. Rolling over sluggishly onto her opposite side, Bastila took extra care to ensure that the arm draped across her side remained there. Sleep might have been elusive for her to find, but it was hardly the same case when it came to Revan. In that, she took comfort that at least one of them was able to rest comfortably.

Sighing, she cautiously reached out through their bond, just to ensure that the dream unfolding in his head wasn’t something that would be cause for concern. As far as either of them knew, hiding things from the bond simply wasn’t possible. It hardly helped that Force Bonds were hardly one of the more documented things within any archive. Even Master Dorak, in his wisdom, hadn’t much to offer when it had been brought to the Council’s attention. The Temple on Coruscant had been consulted as well, but there was hardly anything within the Archives that hadn’t already become known to all involved.

At times, Bastila wondered if that was for the best. Discovering any kind of benefits the bond between herself and Revan had once seemed to be a curse, but now, she considered it to be anything but. In too many ways, it had led to the two of them growing far closer than she could have ever imagined. When one felt worry or concern, it was easily identifiable through the bond, to the point where the accuracy was always pin-point.

Closing her eyes, she slowly let out a held breath, almost willing her body to relax within Revan’s grip. Minutes passed, although they felt far longer than what they truly were. When sleep finally came, its arrival had been far past any reasonable time. Around her, the _Ebon Hawk_ faded into a background of a consistent hum.

* * *

  _All around her, she could feel the Star Forge, as if the station itself had a pulse, a life to the combination of durasteel and glass that were thousands upon thousands of years old. Eyes closed, her form bent at the knee, Bastila kept her head bowed, mind opened to the station beneath her._

_“Rise, my apprentice…” Malak said, his artificial voice sounding all too mechanical from behind the jaw-piece that encased his lower face. Raising her head, the apprentice could hardly stop a smile from faintly cracking over her lips._

_“You are strong, child. Far stronger than any of the Council ever told you.” He continued, yellow eyes focused entirely on Bastila. So long had he hunted the galaxy for her, desperately seeking to turn her command of Battle Meditation over to his own side. And now, she was knelt before him, his apprentice, like Bandon before her._

_“Thank you, Master.” Bastila’s answer was full of pride, as twisted as the sense truly was. Her own eyes, once a brilliant shade of silver, had now turned into the same sickly shade of yellow that all Sith shared amongst themselves._

_“You are strong, but you lack focus. Still inside you feel... **hesitation.”** Malak continued, his eyes narrowing in the process. Instantly, the apprentice’s expression changed, furrowed brows easily showing her confusion. _

_“There is no hesitation, Master…”_

_“Do you possibly think you can lie to me so easily, Bastila? A master of deception, you are not. I can feel it inside you, blinding you, making you weaker. You fear confronting_ him, _knowing exactly what kind of effect he has over you.”_

_“I do not fear him.” Bastila spat back, anger pouring into her words._

_“Come now, dear child. You didn’t think you could hide behind a shroud forever, did you? Your love for him makes you weak, makes you hesitate. You cannot hope to defeat him, because of where you hold him inside you.”_

_“I do **not** love him!” On pure instinct alone, the apprentice reached for her saber, the weapon having already shed its yellow crystal, only to be replaced with a red one. Her fingers had just barely brushed the weapon before she felt what seemed like an infinite sea of electricity swarm over her body. The sturdiness of the floor disappearing from underneath her feet, she felt for a moment or so as if she were flying, but the harsh solidness of the wall brought her back to reality._

_“Don’t you understand, Bastila? You can lie to others, but you cannot lie to yourself…”_

* * *

 “Bastila?! _Bastila!”_ Still gently shaking his companion awake, Revan’s heart was racing inside his chest, the sound of it pounding against his ears so loud so that he could barely hear anything above it. Still thrashing about underneath his touch, Bastila shot upwards suddenly, frantically looking around the room. Every movement of her eyes seemed as though she, for a brief flicker of a moment, had awoken to someplace that was hardly familiar to her. And then, familiarity flooded back into their color, the hairs on the back of her neck slowly settling back into place.

“Hey, hey…” His tone softening as he looked down at her, Revan’s hand quickly found its way down to hers, fingers entwining themselves just as frantically. Breaths emerging from her lips in quick, short pants, Bastila closed her eyes, cold sweat dotting her skin.

The nightmare wasn’t something new. Every night since that fateful battle on board the Star Forge had been filled with images of Malak, his voice still wrapped around her ear even once she’d returned to the land of the living. In too many ways, it was as if the darkness he’d tired so hard to capture her with still lingered around her, toying with her at every turn. Despite what Revan wanted her to feel like, the darkness hadn’t let her go just yet. If anything, it was fighting tooth and nail to try and keep her within its grasp.

“Gonna take it that was a bad dream…” Revan joked, although he regretted it even as the words were leaving the tip of his tongue. Looking up at him, tired expression hardly needing any kind of explanation, Bastila sighed deeply, before leaning a little further into him.

“That hardly deserves an answer…” She answered, tone showing just how much the nightmare had drained her. Her free hand came up, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. “…it was Malak.”

“I know…I could see it…” Revan answered, expression showing nothing but sympathy for her. “Through the bond.”

“I imagined that would be your answer.”

“Was there ever any doubt that it would be?” He offered in response, the joke sounding just as dry as his first had. In spite of what had just unfolded within both of their mind’s, Revan managed a smile, lightly pulling her to him as he rested his chin atop her head.

* * *

Rain. In contrast to the sunny weather they’d all grown used to, the rain had quickly become a hindrance. Not only to the Republic still trying to sort out the chaos left after the destruction of the Star Forge, but also to anyone merely trying to move about planet-side. Cloak drawn around herself, the hood already somewhat drenched, Bastila kept her head low. Both from trying to keep the rain away from her face, and to avoid catching anyone’s gaze. Despite all that Revan and the others had done to try and reassure her, the guilt she felt over the suffering her Battle Meditation had caused was still far too great. Exactly when that feeling would cease, she had no idea. She could only hope that it would be soon.

Grass flattening beneath her boots, she turned her head slightly as a small bout of wind raced towards her, and then blew past further down along the cliffs. The Temple loomed ahead of her, small trails of smoke lingering around it, the rain not yet having extinguished their flames. A few Republican soldiers lingered around them, their attempts to stay warm somewhat successful. Moving past them, hood concealing her face, she heard their conversations pause for a brief moment or so, before they continued once more. Even in the midst of chaos, some things reminiscent of humanity still remained.

“Ma’am.” One of the guards at the entrance to the temple nodded in her direction. Returning the nod, Bastila moved inside, pushing back the hood of her cloak in the process. The interior of the temple was just as silent as the exterior had been. Its halls stretched in either direction, ancient stone barely absorbing the lights provided by the small lamps placed along their paths. Malak’s forces had placed them there upon their arrival, and here they remained, a remnant.

“Bastila.” Turning her head as she heard her name, she felt the beginnings of a smile begin to tug on the corners of her lips. Despite the events that had unfolded in the search for the Star Forge, Master Vandar had shown no signs of being angry with her whatsoever. Vrook, on the other hand, had done the opposite in the one encounter she’d had with him since the battle, albeit via hologram. What the rest of the Council had to say about all of this, she could only guess at. Given Vander’s reaction, though, she felt almost a hope that said reaction would be uniform amongst the others.

“Master Vandar…” Bastila answered, finally letting a smile take hold of her lips. Seeing the smile made one of Vandar’s own appear, however briefly it stayed in place. Behind him, voices continued to echo out ever slightly from behind a closed door. Exactly what was being discussed, she could only guess at. Given recent events, however, she could more or less theorize that it was indeed the Council on Coruscant that whoever was inside was in contact with.

“Your timing is great. We have been discussing Revan’s case with the Council on Coruscant.”

“Case?” Bastila asked, an eyebrow arching in the process.

“Indeed. The Council thinks it best that you and Revan both see them in person at the Temple there. There is much that needs to be discussed.”

“Are you thinking of banishing the both of us?”

“Banishing? Is there something that would give you the idea that we intend to do that, Bastila? Because I can assure you, we do not.”

“What else would the Council have to discuss with the two of us? Surely there is nothing good that can come of it.”

“It is not for me to say, Bastila. Surely, you can see that the Council would not want to speak with you and Revan if it were not of an important matter. Malak may have been killed, but there is still much left to be done. Even in peace, the effects of war can easily linger not only through the galaxy, but through the Force as well.”

“I hope you are right…” Almost meaning for the sentence to be spoken more-so to herself than to the Jedi Master, Bastila looked past him. The Temple itself held too many bad memories, so much that even being here caused a shiver to ripple up and down her spine. Feeling Revan reaching out through their bond, she tried her best to push the darker memories back, knowing that, with some hope, he wouldn’t manage to know all of them. After the nightmare she’d awoken to, there was no need to bring any more bad memories out into the open. Not now at least.

“You seemed troubled. Bad memories, perhaps? When we heard that Malak had captured you, we feared you were lost.”

“I was taken here, Master Vandar. This place…it brings back too many memories.”

“Understandable. I do not even want to begin to think about what it was you went through in his capture. Please, let us go outside. It will be easier on both of us, I think. And the Rakata Elders have offered the use of their Enclave to us, until we can move our wounded off planet.”

“Very well.” Nodding, Bastila moved to pull the hood of her cloak back up, the door behind her opening as the older Jedi moved towards it. Outside, the small band of soldiers huddled around the fire had grown somewhat in size, although they continued to pay no mind to the two Jedi emerging from the Temple. The war for them was likely over now, their thoughts having already turned back to the lives they had left behind in order to fight for the Republic. They’d already seen far more fighting than anyone their age should have seen. Everyone who had shed blood in this war had done the same.

“Not sleeping well?” Vandar asked, although the question momentarily went over Bastila’s head, as lost in her own thoughts as she was. Blinking once or twice, she quickly nodded, before muttering a small ‘yes’. The rain had begun to pick up ever slightly, as evident by the heavier feeling of the drops on her cloak.

“Nightmares.”

“Ah. A dangerous thing they can be.” Nodding, his own cloak pulled around his smaller frame, Vandar walked at a consistent pace beside her, eyes looking forward along the path towards the Rakata enclave. The path to said enclave was still covered in wreckage that appeared to be decades old at this point. Whomever had discovered the planet had obviously fallen victim to the same force field that had befallen the _Ebon Hawk,_ according to what Carth had told her. For now, the field remained shut down, likely for the remainder of the planet’s days. Exactly what was to come of the newly ‘discovered’ system was anyone’s guess.

“They’re not so much dreams, Master, as they are…memories.”

“Just the same, both can be equally as dangerous. Not only to a Jedi, but to anyone.”

“Is there anyway…to see meaning in them?” Bastila asked, flinching a bit as one rain drop landed firmly against her nose, even despite her cloak. She’d heard things in her time within the Order, about how dreams could sometimes be necessarily more than what they appeared. The first experience she and Revan had had with their bond had been a perfect example of that. It still remained to be seen if her recent nightmares had been something similar or not.

“There are always ways to see things. What you think to be a mere nightmare could easily be something else. Something within the Force.”

“Do you believe it is a vision?”

“Perhaps, and perhaps not. It is always difficult to tell exactly what it is that we see within our dreams. Sometimes, there is truth to them. Others, it is merely what we want to see, rather than the true reality.”

“And it is difficult to tell which the truth is.” Bastila replied, words having a hint of experience behind them. She couldn’t even begin to count the amount of times she’d dreamed of things during the search for the Star Forge, only to have them come true at a later time. Looking up at her, Master Vandar’s gaze held something akin to sympathy in them, although it remained absent in his voice somewhat.

“As with anything, it is difficult, if one do not know where to begin.”

* * *

The rain still had yet to stop, as evident by how soaked her cloak had quickly become over the last hour or so. The fires close to the Temple had finally been extinguished, the heavier drops not being challenged in their reign of supremacy. The sooner she could get back to the _Ebon Hawk_ , the better. Staying out here in the rain wasn’t her idea of fun by any stretch of the word.

The beach had been cleaned up as well, although patches of darkened blood still remained in certain spots, a reminder of the fact the sands had once held the victims of the war. Even the rain could just barely erase those remnants. Coming to a stop in front of the _Hawk,_ Bastila reached into her cloak, fingers wrapping around the small comlink of her belt, and lifting it to her lips.

“T3, lower the loading ramp.” Looking up towards the cockpit, she smiled a little, hearing an affirmative beep from the utility droid. A few moments passed before the ramp of the _Hawk_ began its slow descent, eventually coming to rest in the sands beneath it. Quickly, she moved up it, the sound of the rain on the top of the ship echoing down into the hull. Pulling back her hood, she quickly shrugged the cloak off, draping it over her arm as she moved towards the cockpit. For the most part, the _Hawk_ was eerily quiet, as if the planet itself had forced its mood onto the ship as well.

“Revan?” She called out, footsteps echoing behind her. The ship itself was somewhat cold, more than likely a product of the rain outside as well.

“What, again?” Mission’s voice came back to greet her, accompanied by the unique sound of cards being dropped onto the deck. Making her way into the main hold, Bastila came to a stop just in time to watch the Twi’lek groan in frustration. “That’s the fifth time in a row. You have to be cheating! There’s no way anybody has that lucky of a hand so many times.”

“Me? Cheating? No way.” Smirking a little as he spoke, Revan leaned back into his chair, gaze looking up to see Bastila. “Couldn’t be me, right?”

“Oh, come on. You’re telling me you haven’t ever cheated at Pazaak? Not once? That’s a lie and a half.” Rolling her eyes, Mission pushed her deck away from her, before swinging her legs out of the booth seat. Spying Bastila near the door, she growled a little before gathering up her cards from the table.

“Just so you know, don’t ever play cards with this guy. He’ll clean you out of everything you’ve have.”

“Is that right?” Unable to hide her amusement, Bastila leaned against the doorway, arms crossing themselves over her chest. Still gathering her deck, Mission nodded, before shoving said cards into the pocket of her vest.

“Damn right it is. No wonder he won the tournament on Manaan. Probably half the people there thought he was cheating too.”

“I swear I wasn’t cheating, Mission. It was just simple luck.”

“Uh-huh, yeah right. Thought there wasn’t any luck, just the Force.”

“That too.”

“Whatever. Just so you know, you’re gonna have to find someone else to con out of their credits from now on. Cause I ain’t buying.”

“Alright, whatever you say.” Chuckling a little bit under his breath, Revan rose from his seat, shuffling a few scattered cards a little closer to his own deck.  Venturing further into the main hold, Bastila carefully set her soaked cloak down onto the seat, hand coming up to brush a few wet strands of hair behind her ear. Master Vandar’s words were still running through her mind, and as much as she would have liked to keep them elsewhere, she couldn’t stop them from filtering into the bond she shared with Revan. Looking up, his brows instantly furrowed in concern.

“Something’s bothering you…” He said, as if he had no clue even remotely what the ‘something’ was.

“Perhaps something is. It’s nothing you should concern yourself with at the moment.” Shaking her head, Bastila sighed a little, hand rubbing at her eyes. “Master Vandar says the Council wishes to speak with us on Coruscant.”

“Did he say why?”

“Only that they wish to discuss things between the two of us. He claims they do not wish to banish us, although I’m sure the thought crossed some of their minds.”

“It’ll be fine, Bastila.” Moving behind the other Jedi, Revan rested his hands on her shoulders, fingers lightly making their presence known. “I promise.”

Turning to look at him, she smiled ever so slightly, although it did little to offset the worry that had settled firmly into her expression.

“I hope you’re right…”


	3. A Meeting with the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for this update taking so damn long to get to. My previous semester of school got crazy on me far quicker than I would have liked to, and my time to devote to trying to finish this up was lacking. But now, it's done, and I can hopefully move back into a normal schedule in the hopes of finally getting this done. 
> 
> Again, my apologies for the wait. Enjoy!

The _Ebon Hawk_ was silent, save for the small and sporadic sounds of the computer systems going about their usual routines. Outside, the distinctive look of hyperspace continued to surround the ship, further evidence of how long it was taking to reach Coruscant from Rakata Prime. As he stared up at the ceiling of the twin-bunk, Revan listened, letting the sounds of the ship blend in with that of Bastila’s breathing.

So much was riding on the meeting, and anyone would have been a fool not to realize that. Whatever the Council would decree, the rest of the Order would more than likely go with them, trusting in their judgement. There would be those who would disagree, if said decision were to turn against the two of them, Revan knew that. Juhani and Jolee especially. But for now, that was the last possible thing he was allowing himself to focus upon. Expect the worst to happen, and it more than likely would. It was one thing to prepare for it. Another entirely to dwell on it, and expect it to happen.

Even though Master Vandar hadn’t chosen to inform the two of them directly what the meeting with the Council would be about, it still didn’t fill him with any amount of confidence. The last time he had come before a Council, it had been a meeting filled with deceit. Nothing caused him to expect this one to be anything different. If the Council, even with the reasoning that had been imparted to him in the short amount of time since the revelation aboard the _Leviathan_ , had decided that the best course of action had been one of deception, then who was to say that the same type of reasoning would be imposed yet again?

Rolling over onto his side slightly, arm still wrapped around Bastila’s sleeping form, he closed his eyes, still trying to put the never-ending cycle of worried thoughts swimming around in his head to rest.

* * *

“Nice to see a friendly face around here.” Revan smiled as he and Bastila made their way down the loading ramp. Staring back at them, Juhani could do little to deny the smile that quickly slid into place upon her lips, making the darker patches of skin on her cheeks all the more pronounced. The Order had pulled her away from the celebration following the destruction of the Star Forge, although it had been under the same pretenses that had drawn her fellow Jedi here as well; a meeting with the Council. Given by the robes that she wore, the end result was plain to see. She had been granted the rank of Guardian by the Council, something that she wore with pride in every one of her steps.

“It is good to see you once again, Revan. Bastila.” The Cathar replied with a small nod of her head. In comparison to when the two of them had met, her tone sounded much lighter, free of the anger and hurt that she had carried with her throughout much of their journey. Around the three of them, the speeder traffic continued to overwhelm any other sound.

“As it is to see you, Juhani.” A smile of Bastila’s own formed on her lips. Although it had only been a week or so since they had last seen one another, the meeting was nevertheless a welcomed one. Especially considering what both she and Revan were about to face inside the Council chambers. As to what exactly that was, she had no idea, but that had hardly stopped her mind from offering possibilities.

She’d once been so trusting in the Council. After all she and Revan had been through, however, that trust had been shaken to the degree that she wasn’t sure if it could ever be regained. As the three of them moved into the Temple itself, the change in lighting immediately evident, she did her best to ignore some of the more obvious stares they were receiving. Surely some of them had to have a vague idea as to why they were here. Others seemed just taken aback by the fact the two faces that had, in Carth’s own words, ‘been splattered all over the holovids recently’.

Stepping into the lift, the three Jedi were silent for a moment, with the only auditory sound being that of the lift itself.

“Has the Council made any indication of what it plans to do, Juhani?” Bastila asked, finally breaking the silence inside the lift. Looking over at the other Jedi, the Cathar’s expression gave more than an adequate answer.

“No, they have not. Many of us have only heard the rumor that you and Revan would both be arriving soon. Beyond that, they have told nothing to anyone.”

“Seems just like them…” Revan mumbled.

“Surely it can’t be about something terrible. Master Vandar assured us of that prior to our departure.” Sparing just a small glance at Revan, Bastila forced herself to take a deep breath as the lift inched ever closer to the top of the Temple. Above them, the meeting with the Council continued to loom ever above them, like a darkened cloud above the plains of Dantooine.

“Knowing the Council, there’s no telling what it is they’ve got planned.” Letting some of his own frustration with the Jedi Masters sink into his voice, Revan let out a small sigh, before letting his arms fall limp at his sides. “Only one way to find out what it is they want.”

“I can only hope that it is something good, rather than bad.” Offering one final bit of her own opinion, Juhani fell silent as the doors to the lift opened, revealing the single stretch of hallway that led to the closed doors to the Council’s chambers. Casting a look of something between hope and encouragement at the other two Jedi, the Cathar stepped aside slightly, leaving the doors to the lift entirely open to Bastila and Revan.

“Good luck.”

“Thank you, Juhani…” Nodding, Bastila spared one last look at Revan before the two of them stepped out of the lift. The sound of the door coming to a close filled the hallway, echoing down ahead of them before coming to a stop at the door. Following it, the two Jedi Knights were all too aware of the possible conversations going on just behind the closed door before them. With the Council, disagreements had seemingly become part of Jedi lore, a contrast to the kind of image everyone was sure they tried to put forth in the public eye. Knowing the kind of history that existed between not only the two of them, but also between just Revan and the members of the Council, there was little that wasn’t left to the imagination of both Jedi.

“Ready?” Hearing the question slip past his lips, Bastila looked up at Revan, unable to disguise the worry that dotted her eyes’ color. Taking one last opportunity to take in a deep breath, she nodded, before the two of them took a step forward, as one.

* * *

“Well, look at this. Never thought I’d see the day when someone like you would be caught in a uniform again.” Smirking a bit as he caught sight of the figure coming onto the landing pad, Canderous slowly pushed himself back onto his feet, setting his weapon down gingerly beside him.

“Can’t say the feeling would be mutual if I were looking at you in Mandalorian armor…” Even despite the lacing of snark in his words, Carth took the first step onto the loading ramp, more than happy to be out of the glow of the setting sun. The traffic surrounding the Temple was still in full capacity, and likely would continue to be so as the day gave way to night. Even with the end of the war separated by a week, the celebrations throughout much of the system had continued to linger throughout the nights. Close to a decade of war had seemingly come to a close at last, making the celebrations seem all the more warranted.

“If I were wearing my armor, I can guarantee you we would not be meeting on the same terms as we are now.” Meeting the snark with a mixture of his own, the Mandalorian rested his arm against part of the hull, making sure his sight was lined squarely on the soldier in front of him. “Heard they made you an Admiral.”

“Yeah, they did. Not something I thought I’d ever get to, but I’ll take it. Long as they don’t think I’ll be spending the rest of my life behind a desk.”

“Perhaps that’s what they want. Can’t have their heroes being rushed to the front like all the other line dogs for the slaughter, can they?”

“Not always, but I guess that’s what they thought might happen with me. Helping to take down a Sith Lord will do that to you.” Leaning against a part of the hull himself, Carth looked out briefly across the traffic still making its way through the horizon. If there was one thing Coruscant could hang its hat on, other than the political corruption that it was seemingly infamous for, it was the amount of traffic.

“It seems strange to be back finally. Never thought we’d end up back here.”

“Speak for yourself. If it hadn’t been for Revan, my people would have been here at your throats years ago. But I get what you’re trying to say. There’s no war to fight, nothing for a soldier to do other than sit around and wait for the next one to come along.”

“That’s one way of putting it, I guess…not the wording I’d use, but it’s got the same meaning.” Sighing a bit, Carth walked up the loading ramp, slowly venturing a bit further into the _Ebon Hawk_. “Come on, guess it might be better to wait for Revan and Bastila in here rather than burning up outside.”

* * *

“Do you know why we have called you here?” Vrook’s voice echoed throughout the chamber. Keeping their gazes leveled upon him, Bastila and Revan remained still, with only the former giving the slightest nod in response to the Jedi Master’s question.

“We do.” Bastila said simply, expression entirely unreadable in comparison to Revan’s. The other figures in the chamber remained silent, even despite the obvious feeling in the air that they wanted to do otherwise. There were a noticeable amount of empty chairs, further evidence of the damage that Dantooine’s destruction had caused within the Order. Masters Vandar and Zhar were here, but it was clear that their near escape had put much of the Council in a state of unease. Even with the end of the war now at hand.  

The war had caused more than its fair share of destruction. Something that was never more evident than by the expressions of the Masters gathered. So much death and destruction within the Order had left a near wound in the Force that had yet to even properly leave a scar.

“Then you know why this meeting is necessary.” Finally breaking the trend of silence amongst the other Masters, Nomi Sunrider sat up ever so slightly in her seat. Her presence alone seemingly ignited a small movement within the chamber, one filled with respect. The aging Jedi Grand Master had seen more than her fair share of wars at this point in her life. Healing the wounds caused by this one was a prominent thing on her mind. More than ever, it was evident the Republic would need it after nearly a decade or so of war.

“What you have done for the Republic cannot be ignored. You are heroes. Without you, it is likely that Malak would not have been stopped.” Zhar continued, taking over where the Grand Master had left off. At his right, Master Vandar gave a nod of agreement, although he stayed silent, if only for the moment.

“Finding the Star Forge was a task that not even the highest reaches of our Order could have hoped to achieve. And yet, you have done just that, and lived to tell the tale. That, in itself, is an accomplishment you both should be most proud of.”

“Master Zhar speaks the truth.” Vandar cut in. “Stopping Malak was our highest hope when you were dispatched on your mission, and you have been more than successful in that. But of course, that hardly needs to be stated.”

“Thank you, Masters.” Giving a small bow, Bastila briefly reached out through the bond with Revan, giving the smallest of nudges that he should bow as well. Slowly, he followed suite, begrudgingly.

“That does not, however, disregard the obvious… _attraction_ …the two of you have found with one another.” Instantly, the seemingly ever present aggravated tone in Vrook’s voice returned. “In that, there is a clear violation of the Code. Even with the presence of your bond through the Force.”

“To love is not to violate the Code directly…” Nomi interjected, shaking her head a bit as she looked back at the other Master. “It is the danger that forming such an attachment can lead to that we should fear, of reacting beyond the boundaries of reason.”

“And yet it nearly led to one of them losing themselves to the Dark Side. Is that not enough reasoning for why it should not be allowed to continue? It can only be a danger not only to themselves, but to all of those around them.” Countering the Grand Master’s response, Vrook ignored the fact that he was practically walking on thin ground by trying to argue with Nomi.

“And despite that, it was the same affection you speak of that brought them back to the Light. Surely that should be enough to excuse them. Until such time that it proves to be a danger.”

“I can only fear that you are right, Master Nomi.” Dropping the argument, although it continued to filter into his expression, Vrook fell silent.

“What do you want with us?” Revan finally spoke up, his tone even and almost unreadable.

“We merely want to know what it is you intend to do, now that your true identity has been revealed to you.” Expression equally unreadable, Master Vash’s tone was just as emotionless. “The same identity that had once been hidden to you.”

“The one that you lied to me about, you mean.”

“To lie? Or to reveal only in due time?”

“It seems pretty clear to me you lied about who I was.”

“It was a necessary thing. To reveal your true identity to you, after your mind was so badly damaged by your former apprentice, it could have had unwanted side-effects.”

“Unwanted?” Bastila asked, her own curiosity showing plainly in her voice. Even despite the fact that she herself had been present at the time the decision to reprogram Revan’s mind had been made, much of the decision making process had been hidden from even her.

“When you were brought back to us, the damage to your mind was… ** _extensive._** To the point that trying to salvage any of your true identity was a nearly impossible task. You were barely clinging to life, aided no doubt by your Force Bond with Bastila.” Nomi elaborated; her tone much warmer in comparison to her fellow Jedi Masters. “At the time, the only choice that seemed to reveal itself to us was to program in a new identity in order to allow your mind to function. In time, as you no doubt know, your memories have returned to you. It was not something that we predicted, but it is no doubt a welcomed outcome.”

“Welcomed in the fact that I know who I am again, or welcomed in the fact you can find out what I knew prior to my capture?”

“If there is more that happened prior to your return, then it is obvious that we would wish to know. To better protect the Republic.” Vrook chimed in once again.

“What Master Vrook means to say, perhaps, is that while the circumstances of your identity returning are not what we anticipated, it is far from something to be feared or shunned.” Countering the other Jedi Master, Vandar offered a far more sympathetic answer to the two Knights before him. Waiting for him to finish, Nomi once again spoke up, clearly happy to see that one of her fellow Masters agreed with her way of thinking.

“Understand what happened in the Unknown Regions is something that we, as Jedi, need to know. Whatever it was you found out there, it was paramount to your fall. And perhaps, it is still lurking out there, waiting to return.”

“So I’m nothing more than beacon to you. Someone to point you in the right direction so you can fight a threat that you were so insistent on denying existed.” Revan answered, letting some of the contempt he had for the situation slip into his voice. Looking back at him, Nomi arched an eyebrow, more than a little amused by the defiance that the former Sith Lord was showing. Vrook, on the other hand, was a different matter.

“Even now, you continue to show arrogance! Perhaps, even with all you and Bastila have accomplished, you have learned nothing of what that can lead to!”

“But perhaps that can be a good thing. After all, it is that same kind of ‘arrogance’, as you called it, which led to the defeat of the Mandalorians. Even despite our call for understanding.” Speaking up for the first time in the session, Master Kavar looked strongly back at Revan. “You have proven before that a call to action can often be so strong that it cannot be ignored.”

“A call that we feel might yet be calling to you and Bastila both.” Nomi added with a small nod. “If what we sense is true, then this calling could once again guide you. Into what, we do not know.”

 “But it is the same call of action that once made you into a hero of the Republic.” Continuing where he had left off, Kavar showed no sign of acknowledging the comment that almost immediately slipped from Vrook’s lips in a low mumble.

_“And an enemy of it…”_

“What exactly is it that you’re looking for out of us?” The words slipped almost emotionless from Revan’s tongue. Through their bond, Bastila reached out to him, knowing that merely having herself present in his thoughts would keep him grounded. Considering the underlying root of anger she could feel even merely through the brief touch, she knew that things could easily get out of hand quicker than anyone in the room might be able to expect.

Experience had dictated that all too well.

“To the point. As you always were, Revan…” Nodding, Kavar kept his gaze focused squarely on the Knight before him. “An issue has risen, and we’d like yourself and Bastila to look into it. Given the connection you two no doubt have with the planet in question, we thought it best to send you above any of the other Knights in our Order.”

“Which planet are you referring to, Master?” Bastila asked.

“It is a place we are positive you are all too familiar with.” Vrook slowly pushed himself back into his chair as he spoke. “Taris.”


End file.
